Unlucky
by MiraculousChatNoir626
Summary: After the reveal everything was great. But after something that could have changed there lives forever, they never really knew how much they needed eachother.
1. Crazy

She didn't really realise until it happened. After the reveal they were both so happy. Him being Chat Noir and her Ladybug was just an added bonus for the pair. Soon after talks about their insecureities they started dating. But she guessed luck wasn't on her side today. One minute she was leaving through the bakery doorsdoors and in her way to school. Alya, Nino, and her new(er) boyfriend Adrien were on the opposite side of the street waiting for her. Suddenly just like that, she heard everyone present at the time scream. When she saw Adrien run to push her out of the way, when she heard him scream,"Run M'Lady!", that she looked and saw it. A massive pickup truck not two feet away from her, going at an immense speed, not even making an attempt to stop. So she did the only thing she could do, she looked at her friends horrified faces, smiled, and mouthed, "I love you". She shielded herself with her arms, closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. But it never came, when she opened her eyes she saw something that she didn't think she'd ever see. Adrien, transformed as Chat Noir with tears in his eyes, and in a roof top. Well more or less her balcony. That's when he spike with such a shake in his voice, "Mari, are you ok?"

So this us the first chapter. Tell me what u think so far. Sorry if it sucks, but it's my very first fanfiction. Oh and by the way as much as I wish I did I don't own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!


	2. Upset

I just looked at him for a second with teary eyes. Then just like A light switch I latched onto him like he was the only thing keeping me alive. I baried my head into his chest and balled. Crying like there was no tomorrow, but he just held me, cooing me, telling me I'd be okay.

It wasn't until his transformation wore off that I felt it, '_Tikki and __Plagg', _I thought. They were both hugging me, but they were also crying. Then I felt Adrien pull me closer, as if, if he let me go I'd no longer be there.

Thirty minutes, that's how long it's been. Our crying stopped as we slowly let go of each other. He spike to me first," We need to get to school. I'm sure everyone's worried". I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded. We headed to school, but once we made it to that damn cross walk my legs shook. I guess Adrien noticed, he crouched down and said, " Hop on, I'll carry you."

***Time Skip: At School***

About five minutes later we made it to class. As soon as we walked in the door Adrien was cornered and bombarded with questions. That's when he lost it. He did something I've never thought I'd see him do. He punched the window, breaking it in his anger. Just in a short span of five seconds he started bleeding. That's when he screamed, not in pain but at everyone in the room except for me. He yelled, "Are you fucking serious!!!" Everyone flinched,even me. Adrien and I have been in yelling fights before but he's never yelled like that. To be completely honest, I was scared. By that time teachers and students both were watching what was happening."Marinette almost got hit by a fucking truck!, and that's what your worried about!" I knew he was about to do something else that was stupid, before things got to out if hand. I stepped up, everyone looked at me with uder amazement.

It was he snapped out of a trancetrance, I spoke to him softly while putting my hand in his cheek, "Adrien, it's okay.", that Was The very first thing I said since the incident. His gaze softened, then he winced, "I'm sorry. ", just a little above a whisper. I just smiled at him, "Here, let me see." Slowly he lifted his arm. it was bad, it definitely needed stitches. I looked at everyone and said, " I need a bowl, water, and a first aid kit!" They were just staring at me, that's when I got angry, with a hard gaze, "What are u waiting for. GO!" So they do they all ran off to find the things I needed. During all the running and yelling if my other classmates, I led Adrien to his seat.


	3. Freaky

***Time Skip: 12:00 a.m. @ Marinette's***

It was a long day, first I almost got hit by a truck, then everyone knows Adrien's identity, next I had to give Adrien stitches, and now it's taking a toll on my sleep. I just jeep having nightmares. While I was thinking about everything that happened today I heard a tapping noise in my skylight. I already knew who it was. "It's open Chat." "Hello purrincess." Since everything he's been trying to lighten the mood. I smiled a half-hearted smile. "Not tonight Kitty." The cat ears of his costume on the tip of his head flattened. "Claws in, Plagg", in just a flash if light Plagg was hugging me. As soon as the little kwami touched me I started crying. Both of my boys were alarmed. "Mari! What's wrong!" "I-I th-thought I'd n-never see y-you again!" As fast as lightning he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me in a hug."I know baby, I was thinking the same thing." "Adrien?" "Yeah?" "I-I'm sorry!" "Sorry! Sorry for WHAT!" As soon as his outburst started it ended when he saw how startled I was. "Damn", he seathed at himself in a hushed whisper, "I'm sorry Mari, I shouldn't have yelled." I slightly shook my head, "No it's okay. I'm sorry because I scared you. True I was scared too, but you were terrified. I'm sorry because you almost went through the pain of loosing someone else." When I looked up at him I saw his shoulders shake.

***A Little Smutt***I slowly pulled him to me and kissed him. The kiss was like nnothing before it, it wasn't slow and passionate. It was hard and demanding, like our lives depended on this one kiss. I didn't realize that he layed me down until I felt one if his hands up my black shirt, and the other on my thigh inching it's way up making my blue cotton shorts ride up.'_Just a few more inches'_ I thought. I slightly pushed him away, "No Adrien. It's to early."


	4. Who Cares

He looked slightly guilty, muttering out an, "I'm sorry." I was confused. He had nothing to be sorry for so why was he apologizing. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for Kitty." Shaking his head,"I rushed you into _**THAT, **_not only that but everyone knows I'm Chat Noir. But they also know Chat is dating Ladybug, same as they know Adrien is dating Marinette. So the smarter people will figure out your Ladybug." "Adrien, people would have to be incredibly stupid or really dense if they haven't figured out my identity." "Yeah, well if that's true. The dumb people who haven't figured it out are probably calling me a two timer." I giggled, "Yeah Kitty, how could you do this to me I thought you loved me!" He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic." "I'm not the one being dramatic! Since when do you care what people think?" "I don't care what people think. But you do and rummers about me can get nasty." I just rolled my eyes, "Like I would believe anything anyone said about you."He just gave me a matter a factly look. I was very confused, "What?" "Really Mari? Your really going to say that when you beleived Lila when she said that she and I were dating. " "There you go again with your grammar. Anyway, she made it very believable, and give me some credit.That was before the reveal." "That doesn't matter Bugaboo, you still believed her over me.", he pointed out. "Yeah,well-" "Well what?" I just pouted and said,"Never mind." "Yeah that's what I thought." That's when I noticed him looking at the clock beside my bed,"What is it?" "It's two in the morning. You should get some sleep." He called for Plagg and was about to climb out if my skylight when I grabbed his arm. He looked confused, "What's wrong Princess?" "I-I can't sleep." I know that I looked defeated cause he gave me a sinseare look, "Why not? Is something bothering you?" Quietly is whispered, "I was awake when you got here because I was having nightmares."

**So I already had this wrote out in a note book. That's why there was so many uploads today. I don't know when I'll have more to update. Please comment what you think. **


	5. Stay

He looked concerned, "What was it about?","You mean what were they about? I don't want to talk about them." When I looked up at him I saw him frowning,"Well, what do you want me to do?","Will you stay with me?" As soon as I said that he blushed. His cheeks were the same color of my room. He couldn't really say anything,so he just nodded. When he layed down with me I immediately curled into him, laying my head on his chest, and within a second I was asleep. The sound of his heart beat was like a lullaby.

**Well** **what do you think of my first fanfiction? Please tell me, I would really like to hear what you think. **


End file.
